Something
by missromanceforeverxx
Summary: Really obsessed with these two! Love their chemistry and I can't wait for more of them in Season 2. I love how Kala and Wolfgang really compliment one another with their respective lives and personalities.


' _Wolfgang moves to Kala's school in Berlin after he and Felix are kicked out of theirs. Kala ends of tutoring Wolfgang as he is really behind. First he shows Kala attitude and she gives up but soon Wolfgang goes back to her and asks for her help and that's where they get closer.'_

Xxxx

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

Kala moaned and turned around in her bed to see that her alarm had gone off. 7am. She reluctantly and hesitantly scrambled out of bed to get to her bathroom. After 20 minutes of washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went down to the kitchen to see that her parents were already awake.

'Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well? asked her Dad. Kala went up to her mum, who was making tea, and kissed her good morning,

'Yes, I did Papa. How about you?

'This heat is a nightmare when it comes to sleeping. It's February and the temperature is 28°C! Somewhere cold wouldn't go a miss right about now.

Kala smiled to herself. She always found it fascinating how her father could get angry over small things such as the average temperature for one of the hottest countries in the world or if the bus was a minute late. She grabbed her bowl of porridge and drank her tea. After eating for 15 minutes she set off for college.

She said her goodbyes to her parents and grabbed her belongings. As she walked out of the door, she heard her father's voice say, 'Remember Kala, I'll be working late at the restaurant tonight'.

Xxxx

Kala usually took the bus to college but today as she was early and the weather was good, she decided to walk instead. On her way into her first class, Kala went past the head teacher's office. The principal, Mr Sanjay Kumar, was talking to two boys who she didn't recognise. Ever since she moved to Berlin 7 years ago, Kala learnt quickly that to make it in a new school, and a new country for that matter, was to quickly get to go people and suss out the trouble makers and the helpers. These boys definitely looked like trouble makers but she was not one to judge someone based on what they looked like because that was just wrong.

She walked into her classroom, 7B, and sat down. Almost immediately, her close friend Serena, had walked into the room. Serena was a petite girl who loved fitness and all things healthy. Kala and Serena had met when Kala was new and Serena was assigned to help her get to know people. They weren't best friends. Serena was the quiet and stay-at-home type of girl – she loved her own space and being on her own. Kala, on the other hand, had always respected Serena as she was the type of girl she, as an Indian girl, should possess but didn't. She loved fire, risky things and anything that got the heart racing with a challenge. This part of her was always kept secret because she respected her parents and wanted to see them happy.

'Hey you! How was your weekend?' Kala asked Serena.

'Not bad, the usual. Gym, sleep and procrastinating when it comes to revising for this damn exam we have in two weeks. But forget me, did you hear what Mr Schwarts said? Serena was looking at Kala now with wide, excited eyes. Kala looked at her puzzled, 'No, was it something important?'

'Was it something important, she says. There's two new people sta-'. She was cut off by the sound of Mr Schwarts, their chemistry teacher, telling the class to quiet down. Both girls went and sat at their respective seats.

Mr Schwarts coughed before he said, 'Class, I would like you to meet your two new peers, Wolfgang Bogdanow and Felix Bernner. Wolfgang, I would like you to sit next to Kala. And Felix, you can …ermm… sit next to Alonso.'

Kala had been listening intensively to Mr Schwarts, hoping he would tell them that the exam was postponed to another date but when she saw these two boys, she quickly found out that that was not going to happen. Wolfgang, as the guy was called, was blonde with blue eyes and had quite a closed off look. He wore all black; black shoes, black trousers and a glossy black leather jacket. The only piece of clothing that resembled a colour was a dirty grey top that he wore under his jacket. Felix, on the other hand, had been a bit more stylish with his choice of clothing. He wore a blue V-neck jumper with a white t-shirt underneath matched with a pair of grey suit trousers and polished shoes.

When Mr Schwarts told Wolfgang that he was sitting next to her, her eyebrows were raised in shock as she hoped to have time to study during the lesson rather than babysit someone who didn't care for their education. She reluctantly raised her hand to show Wolfgang who 'Kala' was to which his response was a small smile. 'At least he isn't as gloomy inside as he looks outside,' she thought to herself.

Wolfgang came and sat down next to her and she moved her folder and stationary to one side. While the class was busy getting along with the work Mr Schwarts had assigned and Felix was busy getting to know Alonso, it gave Kala time to get to know Wolfgang.

'So, Wolfgang, what made you want to change schools during the year'?

Wolfgang looked at Kala as though he was not used to someone getting to know who he was. Kala noticed this and was taken aback slightly but kept it to herself.

'I…erm.. Me and Felix were suspended from our last school,' Wolfgang wondered if Kala would judge him and ask him questions about what he had done but thankfully, surprisingly for him, she didn't.

'Oh well, we all make mistakes,' was her response. 'What about chemistry is it that you like then?'

Wolfgang waited before he told her. 'I have always been fascinated about the way chemicals react. I mean, I would love to know how guns work. What makes them go boom!' At the word 'Boom', his eyes lit up and he made fireworks with his hands. Kala thought that his passion for chemistry, even if it was because of weapons and military equipment, was cute.

'Woah, woah. You've known him for about an hour and now you're thinking he is cute', she told herself.

' _RING! RING! RING! RING!'_

'Class dismissed. Kala and Wolfgang could you two please come over to my desk?,' said Mr Schwarts.

'What is it that he wants now?' muttered Wolfgang under his breath for which he received a chuckle from Kala.

Wolfgang was quickly stunned out of his staring mode towards Kala by Felix's pat on the back. 'See you outside, Wolfie.' Wolfgang replied with a weak smile.

Both Kala and Wolfgang walked towards their chemistry teacher's desk.

'Wolfgang, I have been sent your records and test results from your previous school and it seems as though you are a bit behind with the specification of work.' Wolfgang remembered all the time him and Felix would skip class and go to the movies because Felix would like to. 'I have asked you Kala here because I would like you to tutor Wolfgang until he is up to date with the work.'

Kala and Wolfgang looked at one another as though they were asking one another's permission. If Wolfgang was being honest with himself, he would not mind spending more time with the long, black-haired beauty. He just hoped that she thought the same. Kala took out her diary and skim read the next few days to see if she was free and fortunately for her, she was.

'I'll do him…Erm I mean, I'll tutor him,' Kala was so surprised to what she had said she went bright red and her lips made an 'O' shape. 'She is so cute when she's flushed and embarrassed,' thought Wolfgang.

'Okay then, I'll leave you two to arrive times and places yourselves. You're dismissed.'

Kala and Wolfgang both walked out of the classroom and when they were right outside the door, they faced one another.

Kala, completely still in shock with her previous statement, tried to soften the situation by asking questions. 'What time are you free? Where do you want to meet? The library or your place? My place is pretty crowded with family and I don't think that my parents would be very happy if I brought home a blond haired leather wearing guy who -.'

Wolfgang cut her off laughing, 'Calm down, Kala. We can meet in the library on Thursday this week. It'll give me some time to go through the textbook that Sir gave us before I am quizzed to death by you.' Kala responded laughing, 'That's fine. I'll see you at 5pm.'

'Not a problem.' And with that, Wolfgang smiled to Kala before they departed. Wolfgang went to meet Felix and Kala went to Serena.

There was something about Kala that made Wolfgang want to study. Something about her innocence and stubbornness that made him want to go home and sit and learn about the stability of atoms. There was just something about her that drew him to her.


End file.
